


Christmas cookies

by stillusesapencil



Series: 25 days of ficmas [13]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, Cookies, Fluff, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillusesapencil/pseuds/stillusesapencil
Summary: Nancy istryingto make Christmas cookies.





	Christmas cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like I should give day 13 to stranger things...

Nancy checks the recipe again before adding the last cup of four. When she turns on the mixer, a small cloud of flour dust erupts and surrounds her briefly. Maybe she should have added the flour bit by bit instead of all at once. When it clears as she coughs and waves her hand in front of her face, Mike is staring at her.

“What are you making?”

“Cookies.” She glances at him and goes back to watching the dough.

“What kind?”

“Sugar cookies.”

“Are we going to ice them?”

“We? _I _am going to ice them and send them to friends.”__

__“Cool.”_ _

__She stops the mixer and pulls out the dough. Before she can blink, Mike has snatched a hunk off the side._ _

__“Mike! No!”_ _

__He grins at her through a mouth of dough. She growls at him and snatches a rolling pin. “I will not hesitate to smack you.”_ _

__“Nah, you won’t.” He grabs another piece of dough and runs for his life._ _

__“You better run!” She shouts after him. “I fought the demigorgon, you bet I can beat you too! Asshole!”_ _

__From the basement, she can hear him laughing._ _

__


End file.
